respawnablesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Summer Camp
Sumer Camp The '''Summer Camp''' is an event in the [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Respawnables Respawnables] which went live on the 4th August 2014 on Android and iOS. It is the fourth [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Events event ]and lasts a total of 4 weeks with different tiers, prizes and challenges in each week. This Event is currently '''EXPIRED.''' Each week has a different motto of [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons weapons] used, and only the weapons which meet that motto may be used in that week to achieve the prizes and win the tiers. Each of these part-events last 1 Week, or around 7 days. Similar to the Road to Glory event, the tiers require to be a skilled player in [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Missions Missions ]and [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Multiplayer Multiplayer] , being xy times in the best team or making xy kills in xy seconds. The [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Camp#First_Week First Week] is in a '''Shotgun Range; '''only weapons in the category Shotgun are allowed to get the prizes. It started on the 4th August and lasted until the 11th August. The [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Camp#Second_Week Second Week] is in a '''Rocket Range; '''only weapons which are rocket launchers are allowed to get the prizes, other explosive weapons are not. It started on the 11th August and lasted until the 18th August. The [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Camp#Third_Week Third Week] is in a '''Sniper Range; '''only weapons in the category Scoped Weapons are allowed to get the prizes, Scoped machine guns are not. It started on the 18th August and lasted until the 24th August. The [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Camp#Fourth_Week Fourth and last Week] has '''No weapon restriction; '''every weapon is allowed to get the prizes. It started on the 24th August and lasted until the 28th August. Week Prizes '''First Week''' '''Tier 1''': In a Missions mode match, kill 15 enemies using one of the following weapons: *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Shotgun Shotgun] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Blunderbuss Blunderbuss] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Barrel_Shotgun Double Barrel Shotgun] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Automatic_Shotgun Automatic Shotgun] Prize: 15 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Medikit Medikits ] '''Tier 2''': In a Missions mode match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 5,000 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Cash cash] '''Tier 3''': Win 5 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Medikit Medikits ] 'Tier 4''': '''In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' *WARNING: If the server migrates host you will lose all your kills Prize: 25 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Gold gold] '''Tier 5''': In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 2 enemies in a row in less than 2 second, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Close_Quarters_Pants Close Quarters Pants] '''Tier 6''': Playing in Free For All Multiplayer mode, finish first in 3 matches using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Golden Crusted skin for the [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Launcher Missile Launcher] '''Second Week''' '''Tier 1''': In a Missions mode match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Bazooka Bazooka] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Launcher Missile Launcher] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Scoped_Rocket_Launcher Scoped Rocket Launcher] Prize: 15 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Immunity_Shield Immunity Shields] '''Tier 2''': Playing in Missions mode, complete 3 times: kill 2 enemies in a row in 2 second using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 5,000 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Cash cash] '''Tier 3''': In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' *WARNING: If the server migrates host you will lose all your kills Prize: 30 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Immunity_Shield Immunity Shields] '''Tier 4''': Win 3 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 25 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold] '''Tier 5''': Playing in Team Vs Multiplayer mode, kill 10 enemies at a range of 22 meters minimum using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Close_Quarters_Vest Close Quarters Vest] '''Tier 6''': Finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 Multiplayer matches in Team Vs mode, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Blue-Green-Yellow colored skin for the [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Scoped_Assault_Rifle Scoped Assault Rifle] '''Third Week''' '''Tier 1''': Finish top 1 in a Missions mode match using one of the following weapons: *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Sniper_Rifle Sniper Rifle] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Anti_Material_Sniper Anti Material Sniper] *[http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Rifle Hunter Rifle] Prize: 15 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Spotter Spotters] '''Tier 2''': In a Missions mode match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 5000 cash '''Tier 3''': Playing in Team Vs. Multiplayer mode, attain 5 headshots using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Spotter Spotters] '''Tier 4''': In a Team Vs. Multiplayer match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 25 gold '''Tier 5''': Playing in Free For All Multiplayer mode, attain 10 headshots using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Close_Quarters_Mask Close Quarters Mask] '''Tier 6''': In a Team VS mode Multiplayer match, kill the same enemy 5 times using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Rookie_Machine_Guns Dual Rookie Machine Guns] '''Fourth Week''' '''Tier 1''': In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 10 enemies with one shot. Prize: 9,500 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Cash cash] '''Tier 2''': In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill the same enemy 3 times. Prize: 30 [http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Gold gold] '''Tier 3''': In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 20 enemies Prize: 15,000 cash '''Tier 4''': In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, collect 15 medals. Prize: 75 gold '''Tier 5''':In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, get 10 headshot kills. Prize: 35,000 Cash '''Tier 6''': Finish first in 5 Free for All mode Muliplayer matches. Prize: 200 gold Trivia *It is the fourth event in the game. *It is the first event to be divided into four weeks. *It also has the highest number of tiers if you add all of the tiers in four weeks, which is 24 tiers. *It is the second event not to be released as part of an update. *It is the first event where cash is a tier prize. Gallery